The Dark Lords Children
by jane.volturi1117
Summary: What happens if Voldemort has a baby with Bellatrix and Also has a baby with Elizabeth Sparrow and when the children life's collide they find out things they didn't want to know and it will it change their lives forever. switched James and Teddy's names
1. Arriving At Kings Cross

**What if Voldemort and Bellatrix had a child, but also what is Voldemort and Elizabeth Sparrow, Jack Sparrows sister, had a child. What happens when Annie Sparrow Riddle and Sarah Riddle Lestrange meet up after to long apart and finds out their father is the most feared wizard in the wizardring world. What happens when Annie and Sarah find themselves going to Hogwarts to become witches while people are afraid of them and they can talk to snakes? **

I looked about my room for anything I must have not packed. Today was the day we were going to Kings Cross to catch the Hogwarts Express. I couldn't wait to see Annie again. Oh how I missed my baby sister. But she probably was still on the ship not packed like she was supposed to be by now. And her "father" well uncle but he gained custody of her. Oh Jack he always makes her late. But shes probably stealing some rum. I laughed at the thought of a pleasant memory. Jack "Captain Jack Sparrow" showed up unexpectedly at Hogwarts after being invited by Professor McGonagall and finding out that Annie was dating James Potter. I still don't know why though. Well Annie found some rum and he wouldn't give it to her. She made him hang in the air by his ankles using the spell Levicorpus. Her boyfriend James laughed as I death glared him behind his back. His godfather, but now his real father after his parents were killed in the Battle of the Great Hall, as were my parents, was Harry Potter and oh how that name felled me with anger. I hated Harry potter. He killed my father! I wanted Harry Potter to die! And die he will.

"Stop daydreaming Sarah its time to go!" Astoria said to me. She was Draco's wife and therefore my cousin. Oh have I mentioned that I have to live with the stupid Malfoy's until I turn I do. My mother Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasly after she tried to kill her daughter, now Harry Potters wife, and my father Voldemort, the most feared wizard of every magical being and creature, was killed by Harry Potter who rebounded the killing curse Avada Kedarva off of one of my fathers horcruxes. It sucks being an orphan and on of two of the last heirs of Salazar Slytherin.

.

"I'm coming" I gave her a death glare. "Teenagers now-a-days" Astoria said under her breath before saying 'Wingardium Leviosa' and my trunk lifted instantly and was cared down stairs. Today was September 1st 2017. I made on last check on my things before putting my unused wand in my back pocket and grabbing Snowball's cage with Snowball not in it. Snowball is my snowy white owl that I care deeply about. She was off taking a letter to Annie with the supply's she needed. As I was walking down the steps Snowball flew on the counter in front of my face. "Snowball!" I screamed and gave her a treat. I took the letter off of her leg and read it silently:

_Dear Sarah._

_Yes I know what we need for Hogwarts. I got the letter to. So quite babying me and worry about yourself once in a while okay? I have everything I need for school. I'm fine and I'll see you in a little bit. Oh and don't forget the book about father I want to know more about him._

_Your Sister,_

_Captain Annie Sparrow Riddle_

I laughed at her letter. "Early morning huh Sarah" Scorpius said to me "Yeah buddy" I said as I ruffled his blond hair.

We all got in the muggle car and saw England pass by us as we sped away from the Malfoy Manor. When we got to Kings Cross Station I jumped out of the car and yelled for Annie "Annie Marvolo Riddle Sparrow!" when I couldn't find her I went back to help unload the trunk of mine and Scorpio (my nickname for Scorpius ) It was half done when I came back. I helped get the remaining luggage and separate mine and Scorpio's thing. We all walked to 9 ¾. I ran into the brick wall ¾ of the way between platform 9 and 10 and felt myself smile as I was back into the world my world of magical beings and creatures. People gasped and pointed at me when I was through the platform. They were afraid. I turned and saw Scorpio look at me and smile. He ran into the train to find a compartment for him and his friends. Me and Annie will sit in the same one. People was afraid of us. Except the ones in our house and that is of course, Slytherin.


	2. The Truth Reveled

I breathed in the sweet air of the train only to be scooped up by James, Harry Potters god child and his adoptive child when James's parents died in the battle of the great hall where I was just a tiny baby so was my sister it was the last time we would see each other. It was also the day my father and mother was killed.

"James!" I yelled at him "put me down this instant!" he didn't put me down. James was from Gryffindor. I was surprised we sort of got along . He walked me in his strong arms over to Harry and Ginny Potter. Ugh! "Mum, Dad I'd like you to meet Sarah. She's Annie's older sister." I saw Harry gasp and step back. Great so he knew who I was. I was going to act innocent. "Hello" I said politely but my insides were filled with rage. "How do you do? James told us much about you." I held out my hand and gazed into Harry's stunning emerald green eyes.. I smiled at him. He seemed reluctant to shake my hand. "I'm not going to bite Mr. Potter. I know you and my father had said difficulties when I was just a little baby but I assure you I'm not going to hurt you. It wasn't your fault he died." I hopped that made him seem more comfortable. But Ginny gasped and said "Your Volde- Volde- Voldemort's child." she managed to say. "Yes I am. My mother is Bellatrix. But when they died I never saw them so I was not brought up to kill or anything. But I do have to live with the Malfoy's. Ugh." I thought I'd throw in a little of my teenage charm. They all laughed. But then James screamed "ANNIE!" And ran over to give her a great big spinning hug. I smiled.

I walked over to Annie and James. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They would give a full kiss to each other when we were safely in our compartment. "Annie" I said. She looked over at me and I gave her a big hug. The whistle wheezed. 10 minutes left till we leave. "lets get our things on the train." I ran and grabbed my luggage cart from Astoria. "Why were you socializing with Potter Sarah? And that boy that picked you up who was he?" I didn't answer. Instead I went and found a compartment. I found one right in between the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's . I put my stuff up and went to get Annie and James. James i s a 7th year and me and Annie are 5th years. Were 15 and he's 17. James preformed a levitating charm and got all of their things into the compartment I found. We all said goodbye to our family. I even said by to Draco but he was the Dark Arts professor for Slytherin and the house leader and Astoria is the Potions professor for Slytherin and Gryffindor because we had to share the class, so I knew I would see them again in a few days when classes actually started and they came to school.

As we boarded the train I saw Scorpio sitting with Harry's son because this was both of their first years in their own compartment. They talked about what House they wanted to be in. James and Annie was talking about everything and I started getting annoyed. When we settled in the compartment Annie started telling about her summer and all the adventures of being a pritch (the name I gave her. A pirate and a witch together). Her life seemed so fun but the Malfoy's would never let me leave and live on a pirate ship. It sucked. But oh well. We all told about our summers. When James said that his dads scar started prickling again me and Annie looked at each other and gasped.

James said that everyone was getting worried. Like Hermione was over always studying Harry's scar and Ron was taking all the kids to the muggle park and things like that and how he spent his summer writing me and her and all of his common Gryffindor's. But me and Annie was barley listening. Was our father coming back to life? What really happened 15 years ago at the Battle of the Great Hall? Did our father really die or was he blown out of his power like when he tried to kill Harry when Harry was a baby? But most importantly would he come look for me and Annie. We had to kind some answers and some fast.


	3. The First Glimpse

_I was walking up to the steps to the Great Hall after riding in a boat to the school. I've been living in an orphanage for the last 9 years until the Malfoy's came and told me I was a witch. Of course I didn't believe them but they got my stuff and we disapparated to what I now know as the Malfoy Manor. _

_It was bigger than Ms. Clementins house behind the orphanage and the orphanage put together. I know believe I was a witch. That explains why weird people in robes cowered against a wall when I walked by. It always made me sad. One day some kid said "Its her! She's his daughter! We have to kill her!" he threw stuff at me but then he fell dead. I didn't know what had happened. I went and cried at the orphanage that somebody I didn't even know could hate me so much! I was 9 and people feared me. But then the Malfoy's came and everything began to become better. They had a little boy I called him Scopio. Astoria said she was my cousin and so was the rest of them. I never had a family. Maybe I could meet my real mother and father! I go excited as this thought went through me. Later that day Draco, my other cousin, and Astoria sat me down to tell me of everything about this life. Then they got to my parents._

"_Your parents were the most feared witch and wizard in this entire world. Your father almost took over. Well he did take over. He established a group called the DeathEater's along time ago before he fell once. Almost died. He regained his strength and let your mother out of Azkaban the wizard prison. They trained and your mother, once beautiful before the Dementor's got to her, fell in love with your father." Draco said to me in a caring voice. Is this why people hate me so much I thought. "Don't fret young one. We worshipped your father and when they had you and your sister" I interrupted Astoria talking. "I have a sister." I said in a tiny voice. "Yes Sarah. In a couple of years you'll see her. When you go off to Hogwarts. Okay and when they had you both he began to have a heart. Oh you were so cute. He hated being called for. He loved you in the short time you all had together. Nobody thought he could love but he did and I was you and your sister._

"_His last words before he died almost instantly after watching your mother being defeated were 'Sarah Marvolo Riddle Lestrange and Annie Sparrow Riddle I will love you forever.' these words shocked everyone. But just days before Annie's mother was killed by your mother out of jealousy Sarah. I'm very sorry to tell you this." I realized at that my parents were dead and I'd never see them every. It broke my heart. "Tell me about my sister. And tell me why I was hated everywhere I went. And what did you call everyone at the orphanage miggle?" _

_They laughed at attempt to say muggles. "No. Muggles." they giggled. "Your sister is a fine young girl. We saw her once or twice. She lives with her uncle. Now called her father on a pirate ship because her mother was a pirate. She is a true pirate and can do extra ordinary things nobody can explain" Astoria explained "So she's also a witch."_

"Sarah! What is the matter its time to change into our robes." Annie yelled at me. I quickly changed.

"_When can I meet her Astoria?" I asked in my innocent tone. "Well we can see her now but you must not talk to her." she explained. Draco went to put my ragged things in my new room. He called down to Astoria "Get her some new things also Astoria!" _

"Oh My Gosh! What is your problem Sarah. We have to go get a carriage. Goodness what are you day dreaming about! Lets go!" we hoped in a carriage on a warm might to go to the welcome back feast. Two days before classes start.

_Me and Astoria laughed. I had the clinching feeling of being sucked out of everything then all of a sudden I hear and little 9 year old girl voice. "Swab these decks your feins go on get. Goodness do I have to do it myself." Annie said. She was playing pirate with a little boy a little older than her. He was maybe 12. He's person in the crew. I smiled at my sister. She looked straight at me and I heard "Whose there?" and seeing white teeth with two teeth missing. Then I felt the clinching of myself disapparating. Me and Astoria spent the rest of the day picking out my new clothes and going to get me a wand. I was so happy but only 2 more years until I could meet my sister properly._

I was knocked out of my memory of back when I was 9 for a third time when the invisible carriage stopped. Annie and James stopped kissing and we all walked up to the Great Hall while James had his arm around Annie's and my shoulders. I felt like biting him.


	4. The Great Hall Sorting

Me Annie and James walked into the Great Hall. Annie and James gave each other a hug and he went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Me and Annie went and sat down at the Slytherin table. Everybody liked us because we were Voldemort's kids. We sat down next to each other. Then all the first years came in. Professor McGonagall put out the sorting hat and it started to sing a song. After the sorting hat was done the Professor started saying a list of names. Then I heard

Scorpius Malfoy. A great cunning mind. A pure blood to the Malfoy and Greengrass family. SLYTHERIN!

Then the Slytherin table erupted in cheer as I said yes! He came to sit next to me and Annie (he always had a crush on her when he first saw her at Kings Cross my 3rd year when he was allowed to come.) I smiled at him. a lot more names was called and every time somebody was separated the table cheered out in happiness. Then I heard

Albus Severus Potter. Courage fills you mind and heart. You have a great cunning mind like your father. You would do great in Slytherin just as I told your father. But no not slytherin eh? How about Gryffindor. Yes you'd do well there. GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor erupted in cheer as Albus came and sat down next to them. I looked over to see Scorpio looking down. He looked very sad. Then food appeared on the magical plates.

We ate until we were full. After dinner we ate desert. Then we heard Professor McGonagall start to speak. She gave us a speech on how this year would help the 7th years become great witches and wizards in life and how 5th year was taking the O.W.L.S and she expected use to have a great score better than all the other schools. Blah blah blah. That was what was going through my mind. Then she said

"Goodnight students tomorrow the 1st years will be giving a tour by our head boy and girl; James Potter and Victorie Weasly. The 2nd through 7th years you will have a day to yourself but first thing on the 3rd we will go to classes. I advise you go and get to sleep straight away young witches and wizards. Have a nice night." We all trudged out the door of the Great Hall. James found me and Annie and gave us both a big hug. We got to the common room and heard the password was Pure-blood. I hated that password. I put my arm around Scorpio and said "This is the common room." I smiled. And so did Scorpio. Then my best friend came up and gave me a hug. "Jasper! I missed you!" we talked for a little bit but then it was time to go to bed. We said goodnight to everyone and walked up to our room. It was exactly like we left it except cleaner. I jumped into my bed and was asleep before I knew it.


End file.
